


Won't You Liberate Me?

by BetterInFiction



Series: Own Devices [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, But mostly just sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Maybe just a twinkle of plot at the end, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterInFiction/pseuds/BetterInFiction
Summary: “I’m always late.” He wanted to hit him but he could hardly focus.“Yeah but I’m not!”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Own Devices [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891162
Comments: 4
Kudos: 173





	Won't You Liberate Me?

Naruto scrabbled at the slick tile in front of him. He felt like he was going insane with the steam and the heat from the water. He reached back to shove at the pale hips pressed against his, groaning half in frustration as Kakashi kept his relentlessly slow pace and half from the torturous slide against his prostate.

“Come on,” he gasped, letting his forehead rest on the cool tile, trying to push his hips back but they were caught in an iron grip. Kakashi hummed against his neck, teeth worrying at his skin.

“What’s the rush?” He teased, his voice low and rough, nipping at his ear while one hand trailed up his torso. Naruto failed at holding back the moan as slender fingers pinched at his nipples before traveling up to rest on his neck, applying just enough pressure to get him to tilt his head back against his shoulder. “Afraid the water will get cold?” He kind of wanted the water to go cold, maybe that would cut through the dizzying fog that had settled in his brain. There was too much heat, inside and out, he thought he might combust. How long had they even been at it? It felt like hours ago that they had gotten in the shower.

“Y-You’re, _ah_ _fuck K-Kakashi,_ you’re going to be late!” He felt like he needed something to hold onto as Kakashi reached deep inside him, that his legs were going to collapse and he would float away with the steam. He wrapped his fingers around the hand at his hip while his other reached back to slip through silver strands.

“I’m always late.” He wanted to hit him but he could hardly focus.

“Yeah but I’m not!” He whined, turning it to a growl when Kakashi stopped moving all together. He was so _close_ already. “Make me come already!” He felt the shudder behind him and then sighed in relief when he started to move again. “Dammit!” It was still at the same lazy pace as before. Didn’t Kakashi understand that he was going to go insane?

“I’m not stopping you.” It was Naruto’s turn to shudder at the whisper of hot breath against his ear. “Do you think you could come like this though? Without touching yourself?” He jerked at the thought.

“ _No!”_ He tried to growl but it came out as an embarrassingly loud moan, his voice reverberating back to him against the tile. Maybe he could, he didn’t know, and he didn’t want to know. He just wanted to come!

“Now that doesn’t sound like you,” Kakashi chuckled and he felt the sound vibrate through his body. “You can do anything you set your mind to _Naruto.”_ He punctuated his name with a hard thrust that had him shouting and seeing stars.

“I, _mmph,_ I hate you,” he breathed, feeling himself hurtle towards the edge.

“Liar,” he sang, biting into his shoulder and then smoothed his tongue over it. But Naruto could feel the stutter of his hips and his voice was sounding more and more wrecked. He opened his mouth to retort, maybe make a threat, but he couldn’t find the words as the heat pooled in his gut. The pleasure becoming nearly painful as he stared sightlessly at the ceiling, the mist floating lazily above his eyes, his forced exhalations sounding loud in his ears. Kakashi was a burning fire behind him, his mouth sparks of heat against his neck, hands scalding as they caressed his chest. He felt like he was being cracked open and he dived head first into it, the fire searing through his limbs and exploding in his gut before pulsing through him again and again. Barely hearing Kakashi’s groan of his name vibrate through his body as he pushed into him.

“Easy now.” He heard Kakashi murmur, lips pressing gently into the side of his forehead. They were laying down now, legs bent awkwardly in the too small tub that was now being filled.

“Shit,” he croaked, brain trying to catch up and his heart still hammering in his chest.

“That’s a reaction,” Kakashi chuckled behind him, his fingers trailing lazy spirals over his stomach and giving him goosebumps.

“I don’t think you understand the meaning of a ‘quicky’,” he sighed, relaxing back into the firm chest. He felt completely blissed out, he didn’t know if his muscles would move even if he wanted them too.

“I’ve never had any complaints before,” he whispered huskily, hands trailing lower towards his groin.

“I swear, you’re like half octopus,” he snorted, closing his eyes. “Shit,” he groaned. “I’m so going to be late!” He moved to get up only to collapse back against him, he didn’t have the strength.

“Maybe you should call in sick,” Kakashi said, not even trying to hide his amusement, _the smug bastard,_ his cool palm settling on Naruto’s forehead. “You are feeling a little warm.”

“Who’s fault is that?” he grumbled, swatting the hand away. “Any time I’ve called in sick it’s cuz I’ve been in the hospital.”

“Ah, I guess we should thank Kurama for that,” he sighed. “Just send a clone.”

“I don’t think I can,” he groaned again, his arms still feeling awfully noodle-y. Kakashi chuckled again, hands moving to take his and mold his fingers into the seal.

“You can do it,” he said, biting at his ear and causing Naruto to shiver. “Concentrate,” he teased.

“Then stop that!” He elbowed the man and managed to lean forward, gathering his chakra. The clone appeared next to them with a poof and then left the bathroom with a wave. “I swear Shikamaru will know somehow,” he said, leaning back against Kakashi.

“Hmm, should I do something about him?” He pondered, nosing at his short hair.

“Like what? Permanently relocate him to Suna?” Naruto laughed, absentmindedly massaging at his right hand, a new habit that he had picked up since getting the limb. The pure whiteness of the hand and arm looking stark against the rest of his tan skin.

“Does it hurt?” Kakashi asked softly, taking it in his and taking over, digging his thumb into the center of his palm.

“Nah, it just feels weird sometimes, y’know?” He watched the nimble fingers work over his knuckles. “Hey, shouldn’t you be getting ready? You’ll be really late at this point.” He craned his neck to look at the man, noticing smugly that his face was still a bit flushed also.

“I took the morning off,” he grinned, his eyes doing that familiar crinkle that would usually be the only thing about his face that was visible. But Naruto found it was nice to see the whole picture.

“Seriously?!” He yelled, splashing at him. “I hate you.”

“You’re still a bad liar,” Kakashi grinned wickedly, grabbing his arm and pulling back in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Tee hee Happy Birthday Naruto. I posted something fluffy and now something smutty.


End file.
